Comming back
by Nijntje86
Summary: Sarah had been away for a year, but now she has come back. But something about the Quileutes has changed. What happened in the year she was gone? love and imprinting in the future. Some adult themes in a later chapter, so I rated it M just in case.
1. Comming home

As the rain pored down on her front window and her wipers were doing the best they could to make the window as clear as they could to see the road in front of her. Sarah could not help but smile widely, as she thought about the meeting that was about to happen.

Florida had been great,but it had been a year since she had seen her best friend in the world, and she was excited to see her again. As she turned into the reservation, she remembered why her mother told her to take her 4by4. The heavy rains of October had turned the dirt road into a mud pool.

She drove past the small red house and waved at the Black's. "Hey Jake and Billy." she muttered as a smile crept up her face. They probably did not see her, but it had become some what of a routine when she visited Leah. Sarah felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she saw the little house of the Clearwaters up the hill.

_I wonder how Leah will react when she sees me again. _She thought as she parked the car, and grabbed her umbrella.  
>As she opened the cardoor a fountain of water immediately got in the car and she got kind of wet before she could open her umbrella. It was cold and wet and a curse escaped Sarah's lips.<br>_That was my favorite shirt... _Taking a small run she ran to the porch where she folded the handy rainscreen and knocked on the door. Her heart pounding as she saw the door open.  
>It wasn't Leah, but a young man, A muscular, smiling, broad young man. As the giant smile appeared on the boy's face, Sarah knew that this was Seth.<br>"Hey Seth!"  
>Sarah lifted her hand and smiled. The young boy she had always been friends with grabbed her and pulled her close in a hug.<br>"Wow... That is a warm welcome." As he let her go, she looked serious, knowing Seth and Leahs father had died only a few months ago.  
>"How are you doing?" Seth instinctively knew she was talking about that and nodded.<br>"We are managing, but I miss him a lot. Would you like to come in?" She walked in the house and noticed almost nothing had changed. A few more pictures of Harry on the wall. Seth put her down on the couch as he started to make some tea in the kitchen.

"Where is Leah?"  
>"Oh she is out on... a run. She will be back in a few hours." He walked back with two cups of tea.<br>"Running? In this rain?" Seth shrugged his shoulders.  
>"She does that now." He sat down and smiled at her.<br>"So tell me about Florida. We did not get a chance to talk during the funural."  
>Sarah laughed. "Silly boy, you tell me first when you got to be so big?"<br>Seth blushed a bit. "Ah well.. that just happened when I started to exercise."

They both laughed and caught up but Sarah had the feeling Seth was holding something back for her. They had been talking for half an hour when the front door opened.

A large half dressed, and wet man walked in. Seth had jumped up and the man had grabbed him to rough a little bit. As he looked up, the man smiled and Sarah suddenly recognized him. "Jacob Black?"  
>Jacob let go of Seth and dropped down on the couch.<br>"Hey Sarah." "What happened to you? Did you went training with Seth or something?"  
>Jacob laughed. "Yeah, or something, So your back?"<br>Sarah smiled. "Got back yesterday. I thought I would surprise visit Leah, but she is out."  
>Jacob gave Seth a look, but Sarah just kept on talking. "Apparently she likes to run in the rain."<br>Seth had brought some more tea. "We can go to Sam and Emily to wait for a while, Leah will be there later anyway."  
>Sarah stared at Seth. "Leah? She is staying freely at Sam and Emily's place? That is new." Sarah did not like Sam.<br>First he had ran out on Leah and suddenly started to live with Emily. Leah did not like him, then so did she. "Not so long, but they have food." With the word food the two boys faces lit up. Sarah laughed. "Alright let's go."

.

Sarah was staring. She could not help herself, but she was. There was Sam, Paul and Jared. One even bigger then the other. Sam smiled at her, as did Jared. Paul just looked grumpy. "What has happened here?" Sarah yelled out in the door.  
>"Did a muscle bomb hit this place or something, or something in the water? When did you all get so big?"<br>She hugged Jared and Sam, her face still in disbelieve. Sam laughed.  
>"Just eating healthy Sarah." As she was sat down by Emily and given a hot cup of chocolate, the front door opened and Leah and Embry entered the room, instantly greeted by the rest. They were soaking wet and dirty, and glad to be inside.<br>At that moment Sam and Jared said their goodbye's and took off into the rain. But Sarah was too busy with hugging her best friend. She too was hit by the muscle bomb and was looking very surprised.

"When did you get home?"  
>"Yesterday evening. But we will catch up, maybe you should get something dry on yourself, you are soaking wet." Leah smiled and took off upstairs, followed by Embry who was also hit by the bomb. Sarah sank back into the couch.<br>"Man, I stand out here, I feel so fat."  
>She laughed at her own joke Sarah was not fat, she wasn't super slim, but she was 20 now and it was impossible to look like she was 16 again.<br>But she did not look bad.  
>"That's because you are!" Seth pushed her over and laughed. She pushed back and soon enough she was trying to get the 15 year old off of her.<br>Suddenly he was pulled away by his shirt. "That is not fair Seth." A dark voice made Seth look to the floor.  
>"Gees Paul, we were just playing. No need to put him down like that."<br>Sarah had gotten on her feet and stared down at Paul. _He did not have the right.._  
>Paul glared at her. <em>What would you know<em> his eyes and face read. Jacob was standing next to Paul.  
>"Relax man, come have a muffin."<p>

Paul turned around and started to munch down on his muffin, keeping her in the corner of his eyes. Seth had set himself down on the other side of the room, pouting a bit.  
>Suddenly Sarah felt it. Much more had changed in that year then the muscles. <em><em>

_Somehow they are all connected, or something. Seth was never close with Paul, Embry or Jared. But now he just fits in. It looks like the men of the tribe are all gung ho with each other._  
>Sarah smiled. It felt good. Her eyes were pulled to Paul again, who raised his eyebrow. A small smiled curled around his mouth.<br>_Hey wait... Is'nt Paul younger then me? _She suddenly wondered. He looked about 25 now, but she remembered he was the same age as Jacob.  
>Realizing Jacob looked about 25 as well Sarah quickly drank her chocolate. <em><br>I must be losing my mind... Or maybe... just maybe... I gotten into some kind of horror movie, and they will make me musculair and gung ho too. NOOOOOO _

Her thought made her smile a bit. At that moment Leah jumped down the stairs. "Sarah, you want to come to my place?" Sarah got on her feet. "Sure. Bye Seth!" She waved. "Emily, Embry." She smiled as she looked at Paul. "Bye Paul." Paul smiled back at her and stuck up his hand. Then she followed Leah into the rain, together hiding under her umbrella.


	2. Strange howling

Sarah staid the night, and like old times shared Leah's big bed. In the middle of the night, Sarah found herself sitting up straight in the bed.  
>The howl of the wolf had sounded much closer then she was used to. Leah turned around and looked at her.<p>

"Are you alright?" she whispered, her voice filled with sleep.  
>"Did you hear that?"<br>"Hear what? That howl? Sure, what about it?"  
>"It sounded so close." Leah waved it away and turned around. "Don't be silly, you are just not used to it anymore. Sunworshipper."<p>

Sarah got back under the blankets, not at all secure about the haunting sound outside. Her mind started to drift to the things that happened today.  
>The guys looked good, and Leah seemed to calm down around Sam. Pauls face was hunting her mind, sending a smile on her face. That boy grew up hot.<p>

The next howl came from under the bedroom window, and it was impossible for Leah to deny it, because she froze. She looked at Sarah, her big brown eyes showed no worries, but curiosity.  
>"I am going to have a look." She walked over to the window, and slowly moved a bit of curtain. As she slowly got a look she smiled.<br>"It's only Seth. No need to worry." "Seth?" "Yeah, lets sleep on." Sarah trusted her friend, but she did feel she was not telling her everything. But she was tired and soon she drifted off to the land of dreams.

.

The next evening there was a campfire at the beach. It had been already planned, but now it was even bigger for Sarah had come back, and they had to celebrate it.  
>Her mom was invited too and both of them were excited to join.<br>Sarah's father was working on an oilplatform and would not be home for another month. Sarah's mother was part of the tribe, but her father was not.  
>His blond hair, mixed with her mothers black resulted in the light brown hair Sarah had. She had grown up within the tribe, but a few years ago her parents moved to Forks, for her mothers job. She got the wonderful oppertunity to study in Florida for a year.<p>

She could see the musclebombboys sitting together, joined by Leah. Sarah squeezed her mothers hand before moving to her friends. Her mother smiled and moved towards Leah's mother, sitting with her own friends.  
>Sarah sat down next to Leah, putting her head on her friends shoulder. "Hey there."<br>"Heyhey." Sarah waved at the others, who greeted her in their own fashion. Sam stuck up his hand, just as Emily.  
>Jared, Embry and Jacob smiled as they waved. Seth's face turned red, but Sarah missed it in the light of the fire.<p>

And Paul, Paul just stared, before looking confused. Sarah felt her heart start to beat faster, and looked into the fire. Nobody noticed, not even Sam. They did notice Seth moving in towards his sister, his eyes staring at Sarah filled with love.


	3. Getting sick

It was early in the morning when Sarah woke up, from coughing. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that she was late. As she tried to get out she started coughing again, followed by three sneezes. _Crap, I am getting a cold. _

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and her mother walked in. "You are staying in bed Sarah."

"But mom..." Her mother looked at her.  
>"Bed." Sarah was glad she could crawl in again, because she had gotten very cold from just being out of the bed. Her mother tucked her in deeply before she gave her a kiss on her forehead.<br>"Ahw thanks mom." She said, before starting to cough again.  
>"You better get well soon, there is snow in the air, and I know how much you love snow." Sarah sighed. Now it was going to snow she was sick. She missed it in Florida.<br>"Mom, can you call Leah for me. I was supposed to hang out today." Her mother smiled. "Sure thing love."

As her mother left, Sarah closed her eyes, thinking about the bonfire yesterday. Seth had been totally adorable, trying to help her. She had let him, for she was happy to see  
>the young boy being happy, getting his mind off his fathers death. But she could not help looking at Paul. When he laughed, the butterflies in her stomach went crazy. And when he looked at her she just want to run to him, and hold him close and never let go. She knew she was falling in love, and she did not know if Paul would be the right guy. She had heard Leah<br>talk about him. He was a player and had broken many girls heart. But she would wait. Maybe this time was different.

Sarah must had dozed off, for the clock was saying 11 o'clock. Her mother was in the doorway.  
>"Hey honney. How are you feeling?" Sarah grabbed a tissue to blow her nose, and smiled. "I'm feeling sick mom."<br>"Oh right, because you have a visitor." Her mother started to smile widely.  
>"It's a boy." Sarah sank back in her pillow. <em>I do not want to deal with Seth at the moment. <em>

"mom... Has he told you why he is here?" She was not in the mood to entertain Seth, or any guy at the moment for that matter.  
>"Yes, he was worried about you when Leah told him you were sick."<br>She looked at the hallway. "Maybe you should see him only for a minute. That boy was truly worried, and a bit angry as well."

_Well I wonder why Seth is angry. _"I will be right there. I have to get dressed first."  
>Her mother smiled. "Dress warm darling."<p>

Sarah grabbed a pair of clean undies and a bra. And put on her sweats, put on some thick socks and put on her robe. She was sick, and she did not care if she looked any good.  
>As she walked down she heard her mother.<br>"...not to worry, it is just a cold. She is not used to the cold weather here anymore. Florida is much warmer."  
>Sarah walked into the livingroom, staring at the boy at moms table.<br>It wasn't Seth.  
>It was Paul.<br>"Hey Paul." Sarah managed to sound not completely surprised. He looked at her, a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.  
>"As you can see, I got a cold. No need to worry." She started to sneeze again, and was happy she managed to get a tissue to her nose in time.<br>She could feel her cheeks start to glow, but she was not sure if it was a feaver, or the fact that Paul was sitting at her kitchentable, staring at her.  
>As she looked up, she saw his cheeks were a nice color pink now.<br>"I.. Ehm... I wanted to tell you, get well soon from the pa... the gang..."  
>"Well thanks." At that moment her mom walked in with a plate filled with sandwiches.<br>"How about some food?"

Sarah was feeling kind of hungry, and so she sat down, giving Paul a soft smile.  
>"It's sweet that you dropped by to wish me better." Sarah grabbed a sandwich, as did Paul.<br>"I had forgotten that it was freezing here in the night. My bed gets kind of cold if I'm only wearing underwear."

Paul quickly looked at his sandwich as he turned even more pink then he already was. Her mother laughed.  
>"Don't tease the boy so much Sarah!" Sarah took another bite of her sandwich as she stared outside.<p>

She suddenly gave a small shreek as she saw what was happening outside. Tiny white snowflakes were floating down, as the started to color the world white. She was at the window and looked at it. The heater warming her legs. Sarah turned her head at her mother.  
>"Oh no! You are sick. You need to stay inside." Sarah pouted her lip, before she started to laugh.<br>"I do not care. I will wear my skisuite, I am going." She took off upstairs and put on even warmer clothes, her snowboots, and another sweater. As she came down again, she rushed to the hallway, grabbing her coat.  
>"Are you coming Paul?" She asked as she was putting on her hat. Paul had began to smile, and nodded. "Let's go."<p>

Outside Sarah danced in the snow. Trying to catch the snowflakes in her mouth, her nose and on her hands. Paul was looking at her, laughing.  
>"Come on, it's fun!" "It looks utterly ridiculous." He laughed. She looked at him, drawn towards his brown eyes.<br>"So." She challenged him. There was a silence between them as Sarah slowly walked closer to him.

Suddenly she heard a wolfs call, far in the distance. Paul looked up, his face growing dim. "You need to get inside. You will get even sicker."  
>"Alright mom... what are you going to do?"<br>"I need to go." He looked at her, she almost felt sorry for him. He looked sad.  
>"Can I come over some other time?"<br>"Sure, when I am better. You can help me move." He looked at her, a bit surprised.  
>"Move?"<br>"Yeah, hasn't Leah told you? I got my own place in La Push."  
>Another wolf howl, this one further away. "Sure, I got to go now. Get well soon."<br>He smiled at her before he planted a tiny kiss on her nose. "Bye Paul!" Sarah waved as she walked inside, wondering what Paul was going to do.


	4. Just a spoon full of sugar

**Thank everyone who wrote a review! Oh right and I do not own anything but Sarah and her mom. The rest is owned by their rightful owners. **

**Now on with the story.**

Her own place.

She looked at it as she started to smile again.

Her own place!

"Walk on sunworshipper, this box is getting heavy." Leah smiled at her as she gave Sarah a soft push in her back.  
>Leah was carying a big box with lightfeatures from her moms attic. The house looked like a mess.<br>But the structural surveyor said nothing was wrong with it. It just needed some TLC.

Following Leah, Seth walked in, carrying two large cans of wall paint. He looked around, as horror started to fill his eyes.  
>"Man! It's a mess!"<br>Sarah glared at him.  
>"Why do you think I was able to afford it?"<br>Paul followed Seth, carrying a large toolbox. "How do you afford it Sarah? Last time I checked you did not have a job."  
>Sarah put down the broom, paintbrushes, cleaning cloths and the bucket she had been carrying.<br>"You checked wrong." She whipped her forehead and looked around the room that was going to be her livingroom.

She had put her hands in her sides and could not stop smiling. Her eyes searched for Paul, seeing him smile at her.  
>Her mother put an arm around her. "Sarah's working for me Paul."<p>

Her mom had a tiny office, where she helped the people of Forks and la Push fill in their tax papers or anything else they would need a lawyer for.

"What do you want to start with?"  
>Sarah sighed. "I think we need to get this mess out first."<p>

It was a very smart thing to do. Animals had started to live in her livingroom, and leaves had found their way between the pealed off wallpaper and old newspapers.  
>Sarah handed over the brooms to her mom and Leah.<br>"Seth, you and Paul can carry out the larger stuff. Paul nodded, as he put down the stereo he had been carrying as well.  
>"Alright, but first.. music." He pushed in the plug.<p>

**BANG!**

A giant spark moved from the wall to Paul, who quickly pulled his hand away, saying a very bad swearword.

Sarah felt a shock run trough her, seeing Paul grab his hand, sheltering it with his body.  
>"Are you alright?" She suddenly found herself standing next to him, holding his hand.<br>Paul bit his lower lip, staring at his large hand, carefully sheltered by Sarah's hand. A large red spot had appeared on it, slowly growing more red.  
>"Come on, let's get some water on it."<br>Paul shook his head. "No it wasn't that bad."  
>Sarah tried to raise her eyebrow, sending a smile across Paul's face. <em><br>Alright, no more eyebrow raising._ Sarah told herself, unable not to smile back.  
>"Humor me Paul."<p>

Sarah started to walk to the kitchen, opening the tap, sending medium cold water down the tap. Carefully she put Pauls hand under it.  
>"How is that?" Paul smiled, his eyes locking into hers.<br>"Much better thank you."  
>"Not too cold?"<br>He shook his head, his deep dark eyes making her drown. The more she stared, the more she saw.

They were like a huge forest, deep in the night, where wild animals lurked in the twilight. At that moment Seth came jumping into the kitchen.  
>"How is Pauls Booboo?" Sarah could not help but laugh, as she gave Seth a small push, unable to move him an inch.<br>"Be carefull Seth, or I will have you rewire the whole house by yourself."

Suddenly Pauls words hit her, as he was drying his hand, long before the 10 minutes he was supposed to cool his burn.  
>"Oh no, you mean... That will cost me a fortune."<br>Paul waved it away. "Nah, me, Jared and Sam can do it. Billy will give us a hand to tell us how. You just have to buy the materials."  
>Sarah put her hand on his cheek. "You are very kind Paul. Thank you." She was about to get lost in his eyes again, as her mom walked in.<br>"Alright, not time for talking any more. We need to start cleaning, if we want to get anything done today. Leah turned off the power, so nothing bad can happen, we just have to sing our own songs today."  
>Sarah started to laugh, as she grabbed the broom her mother was holding.<p>

Then she started talking to her mom.

"In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun.

You find the fun and Snap." She snapped her fingers

"The job's a game."

Leah moaned as Sarah started singing.

"And every task you undertake,

Becomes a piece of cake.

A laugh, a spree, it's very clear to see."

She started to sweep the kitchen.

"That a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down."

It was Seth's low voice that joined her, sending a smile on both their faces.

"The medicine go down, medicine go down.

Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down.  
>In a most delightful way."<p>

* * *

><p>It took about 5 weeks for everything, including the wiring to be done. Sarah had been very busy with working, painting, and trying to get her life back in order she had put Paul, Seth and even Leah on hold, to get her own life straight first.<br>They had helped her, but she had declined the invitations for bonfire's dinners and movienights. But now it was finally time to move in.  
>Her stuff had arrived two weeks ago from Florida, where she had lived for a year, and had been stalled into her parents garage.<br>Sarah had called the gang to help her move, so she could save the money on professional movers.

Seth, Jacob, Paul and even Sam walked in carrying a few boxes. Her mother was like a general, ordering everyone with a box into a room.  
>And slowly the house started to fill itself. Sarah had walked into her bedroom with a box. Her bed was already standing there.<br>The swirls of the metal were clearly visible against her light purple wall. The flower blanked made everything very girly, but Sarah loved it.  
>As she turned around, she bumped into Paul, who was standing behind her. She did not move back, but looked at him, standing only inches away.<br>"Hi."  
>She smiled, feeling the heat of his skin beaming out to her. First she thought he was sick, but then she realized he was just warmblooded like a lot of tribe people.<br>"Hi." He answered her smile.  
>With a soft pat on his chest she walked by him. "Come on, I got much more junk to get inside."<p> 


	5. Trouble in paradise

**Here is another chapter, Sorry it took so long.**

Sarah sat up straight on the couch. She had dozed off, but was roughly woken by a constant knocking on the door. "SARAH!" She heard her name muffed from behind the door. Sleepy she got up and opened the door. Seeing Seth standing in her doorway, worry on his face. "You need to come with me now." Sarah looked at the younger boy. "What? What do you mean?" Seth grabbed her wrist and she was surprised by his strength. "You are not safe here." Sarah walked after Seth as he pulled her from her door. She pulled her wrist free and felt anger start to build. "What are you talking about?" "Come on, they are coming!" "Who is?" Seth sighed and grabbed her wrist again.

"Vampire's come on, we can't protect you if you are here." Sarah's mind suddenly hit overdrive.

"What? Seth, you are crazy." She pulled her hand free, walked inside and threw the door in his face. She was not in the mood for stupid games.

Outside Paul jumped off the back of the car. "SETH!" He looked at the young boy standing on the path to the house. "What is taking so long?" Seth looked at the Beta of his tribe and beamed out his panic. Paul cursed and ran towards the house, almost knocking in the door.

Sarah threw the door open, staring angry into Paul's face. "Grab your coat. NOW!" Sarah was about to explode, but, to her own surprise, she did as he said, taking her jacket, and closing the door behind her. "You better have a damn good reason for acting like this Paul." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the car. It hurted her, the strong hand around her wrist was like a lock, and it was tight. "Paul, your hurting me..." She yelled. Their looks crossed and Sarah suddenly felt afraid. Paul's eyes were filled with fear. She had never seen him afraid.  
>Nor had she seen Seth so nervous. "Please get in the car." Even his voice sounded desperate.<p>

"Paul, what is going on?" She asked as she sat down in the passengers seat, expexting Paul to sit next to her. But is was Seth that sat down behind the wheel. "I told you, vampires are here." She still could not beleive it, but what if Seth was telling the truth. Did they had crosses, stakes, garlic? Her mind tried to find how you would kill a vampire when Seth took off pressing her in the chair.

Suddenly she saw a flash pass the car and instinctively she prepared for impact. What happened next was all in a blur as behind her she saw a giant wolf collapse with the vampire, and Paul was gone. Sarah cursed. "What the hell is that?" Seth smiled. "That's Paul." Sarah looked at the boy next to her. "What?" "We are werewolves Sarah, we kill vampires." "Will Paul be alright?" Seth closed his eyes. "Jared is there with him. They will manage." Seth looked at her. "Are you alright?" He smiled a bit. Sarah felt herself nod, suddenly placing the pieces of the puzzle together. It was just a little bit too much to handle.

She had heard the stories at the fireplace, hell, she and Leah even played them out one time, with her being the vampire and Leah trying to catch her. But they were young then. And this was real.

As they pulled up to the Black residence, Leah was already waiting. She got out of the car, and got embraced by Leah.

"I heard you got into trouble. Are you alright? "  
>Sarah nodded, "It is all just a little bit to take in."<br>Leah smiled and nodded. "You will get over it."  
>"Probably." Sarah laughed and was taken to the cellar by Billy Black. What seemed like half an hour, Celene joined them. Sarah tried to catch a glimps of Paul, but was not allowed to go up.<p>

Then Billy closed the door behind them. "Alright ladies. I think I need to explain to some what is going on." Billy had just started to talk about Sam, telling the stories of old. Sarah knew them already, so she and Emily moved to the side. "Emily, what is going on? Why are we in a cellar?" Sarah whispered. Emily looked at her, the scar had not erased her beauty.

"A group of vampires is moving in our territory. Sam said there were newborns. That is the most dangerous kind of vampire." She whispered.  
>"Will they be alright?" Sarah saw the worry in her eyes and knew she felt the same thing. "I am sure they will take care of Seth." Sarah looked away.<br>"I am worried about Paul." Emily raised her eyebrow.  
>"Paul?"<p>

Sarah blushed, making Emily smile softly.  
>"We got that wrong..." She muttered under her voice.<br>"He keeps hunting my mind."

Sarah looked around the room. "They look scared." Emily nodded. "They never heard the stories, and then were lifted out of their beds by their boyfriends and put down in a cellar." Sarah smiled. "Emily, I have to apologize." The older woman looked at her. "Why?" "I never liked you, because of the things with Sam and Leah. But I never knew you, and now I do, I can't help it." She looked at the native woman. "I like you, and I would like for us to be friends." Emily smiled. "I would like that too."

As the night went on, most of the girls had fallen asleep, but Sarah and Emily were too restless to fall asleep and spend the night talking. Mostly about Sam and Paul. As the light started to return, the worry inside her stomach was too much to bear. But then the silence outside was broken. A howl came from outside, strong and commanding. Emily had frozen, as had the others. One howl meant trouble.

Another howl made them relax. And Billy opened the door. His eyes suddenly showed fear, and Sarah readied herself for something nasty. But it was Jacob coming in. From his nose to his cheek a large cut was shown on his face. It was almost healed, and it had left a scar on the spots it had closed. "Son, what happened?"  
>Jacob looked grumpy.<br>"A bloodsucker got me, but don't worry dad. It will be alright, where is Emily."  
>Emily stepped forward. "I am here." Her voice sounded stronger then she was. "You need to come."<p>

Then the questions came. "How is Jared?" "How is Embry?" "How is Quil?"

Jacob raised his hand. "They are fine. You can come out now." The young girls walked outside, waited by their boyfriends, who held them close. Paul was not there, nor was Sam.

Emily grabbed Jacobs arm. "Where is Sam?"  
>"He got hurt Emily, trying to fight a newborn. Paul tried to help him, they are both been looked after by Doctor Cullen."<p>

Sarah felt herself started to shake on her legs. "Paul got hurt?" Her voice was soft and fragile. Jacob looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"But I thought Seth had..." Emily cut him off. "Apparently we got that wrong Jacob, now take us to them."

As they arrived at Sam Uley's house, Seth was waiting for them. He ran over to Sarah to embrace her. She could feel his heart beating fast, and his muscles were tight. Seth was still on edge. "How is Mom?"

Jacob smiled "She is doing alright Seth." Seth let go of Sarah and his breath. "You should go and visit her."

"Not until Embry get's back." Jacob nodded. Sarah walked inside followed by Emily, leaving the two men behind them, Sarah was looking for the man who silently captured her heart.

Leah was sitting on the couch, her face pail and shaken. "Where is he?" Leah looked at her friend, without answering. "What happened!" "Sam was attacked by a newborn, Paul tried to help him but it took Jacob's help to kill it." Leah started to cry and Sarah was torn between her best friend and her worries about Paul. Sarah wrapped her arms around Leah. "It will be alright, where is Paul, Leah?" "Upstairs." Leah wiped the tears from her eyes, as she saw her friend run upstairs.

Sarah passed a door where she saw Dr Cullen look at a very pale Sam, who was lying in the bed with his eyes closed. Emily standing a bit away, with her cheeks wet from tears. Next to Emily stood Paul, his arm was in a sling, and he had a black eye, still looking hazy from his eyes. He looked at her, making her heart race.

Within moments he was with her, wrapping his good arm around her. "Are you alright?" He whispered. She nodded.  
>"Will Sam be alright?" Paul nodded. "The doc is making him sleep. When he wakes up, he will be a lot better."<br>"And how about you? How are you feeling?"  
>"I got a concussion when I hit my head on a rock. It will be over soon."<br>Sarah shook her head. "How can a concussion be over soon?" Paul put his arm around her, and lead her out of the room.

"You know I am a werewolf."  
>Sarah nodded. "I saw you fight that vampire, so I can't deny it."<br>Paul smiled. "Well with that comes super fast healing, and other stuff."  
>"What other stuff?"<br>"We are a pack, and we are mentally in contact with each other. Sam is our Alpha, our leader. I am his second in command."  
>Sarah looked at him. "What about Jacob?"<br>"Mind if we sit down?" Sarah shook her head, helping Paul to sit down against the wall.  
>"Jacob's grandfather was the leader of the pack back then. He was meant to be the leader, but he declined. And since Sam was the first one who phased, he naturally became the leader." Sarah nodded, letting everything sink in.<p>

"Sarah, would you like to go out with me?" The question came out of no where and surprised her a little bit that she laughed. "What is so funny?" Paul sounded a bit hurt.  
>"I would love to, the question just came out of nowhere that is all." Softly she put her head on his shoulder. She felt her heart pound in her chest, and tingling all over her body. Almost she would have said it. I love you. But that would be ridiculous. They had not even dated. But she knew she did.<p> 


	6. First date

7.56 pm. Her heart was racing in her chest. _Only four minutes._ She checked herself in the mirror again. _Maybe I should change._ She was about to walk from the bathroom to her bedroom for the fourth time, as a piercing sound filled her home. _Banana's_. _He's here!_ Sarah stormed down stairs, to the door.

As she opened the door, her heart was pounding in her chest. There he was. His hair was standing straight up, and he was wearing a black t-shirt and whole jeans for a change. The bottom of his pants tucked into his army boots so the sides of his shoes were standing open. He was checking her out too.

Her light brown hair was put up into some messy buns on the back of her head, and she was wearing purple eyeshadow and mascara. Her chopstick gave her lips a soft shine without looking fake. She was wearing a black dress that hugged her body the right way. Under it she wore dark leggings and high heeled boots.  
>"Hey there, you look good." Sarah was the first that spoke, since Paul had his mouth open.<br>"Thanks, so do you!" He smiled at her, as a blush filled his cheeks.  
>"Ready to go?"<p>

She grabbed her coat and bag, filled with her keys, a chopstick, some mascara and her wallet. It was her first date with Paul and even though she was sure he was going to pay, she had got some money just in case.

Sarah nodded and pulled the door closed behind her. At the moment she did so, she knew she had forgotten something. Quickly she checked her purse, and then cursed. Paul was already on his way to the car as he turned around. "What's the matter?" "I forgot my keys." Paul looked worried, "Did you leave a window open?" Sarah shook her head. "It's alright, we can drive by my mom, she has a spare."  
>Sarah smiled. "Come on, let's go." Paul nodded and held the door for her. Sarah almost laughed, but it was too sweet to do. "So what are we going to do?" She asked smiling as Paul drove down the road, his eyes fixed on driving. "I thought we could go to the movies first, and then go to the beach, there is a bonfire tonight." Sarah felt the excitement. She didn't know there was a bonfire, and she just loved them.<p>

She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. _Man, he is hot. _He seemed relaxed, but not the arrogant relaxation she was used to see, before she went away. Now he beamed out some kind of peace. _We both did some growing up last year. _She thought about the things they went trough, his story more heavy then hers. She kept on looking at him.

He was strong. She could see his biceps through his shirt, and she had seen him without shirt. The thought of that made her blush. Their eyes crossed for a second, before Paul looked at the road again. Sarah could not help but smile, Her mind wondering over the wonderfull guy next to her.

The radio was playing soft rock music, and Sarah realized she didn't even know what kind of music he liked.

Only a few days ago she was about to say I love you, but now she was glad they were dating. A moment of panic reached her as she realized what she was going to do.

She was in love with a very large and strong werewolf.

As if he could feel it, he turned his head and put his hand on her leg. The warmth beamed through her legging on to her leg. It calmed her down again.

As they were about to find their seats in the theatre, Sarah had already seen it. A smile crept on her face. They had a love seat. A horrormovie and a love seat, the perfect combination. She looked at Paul and saw him tense up. Softly she put her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Will you hold me when it gets scary?" She whispered softly, sending a blush over his face. She moved under his arm, crawling up against him. She could feel his heartbeat. It was going fast, echoed by her own. First dates were scary. "Do you have enough food?" He whispered, secretly making her laugh. He had gotten two of the large bowls of popcorn, two large soda's and a bag of candy. Then he asked what she wanted. Sarah loved chocolate, so he got her chocolate, and a drink. "I will just steal yours if I get hungry." She whispered back, relaxing her head agianst his chest. He was about to say something, as the first tunes of the intro started.

The movie was wonderfull with plenty scary parts where she could crawl into his arms knowing her strong wolf would protect her. When they walked out, his arm was still around her. She softly touched his fingers, rubbing them very lightly. She could see him close his eyes and exhale. Smiling to herself she knew she had to remember that.

In the car they talked about the movie, and Sarah was not able to stop touching him. His arm, holding his hand, wrapping her arms around his waist.

As they arrived at the bonfire, the party had already started. Many of the guys had brought their girlfriends, and they were sitting around the fire, paired up. Jared cheered as she and Paul arrived. "How was the movie?" He asked smiling knowingly, pushing Paul against his shoulder. Sarah stepped aside as Paul pushed Jared back. "It would have been scarier if your face was in it." Paul replied. Soon the two were wrestling, and Kim, Jared's girlfriend was standing next to Sarah. "Be careful!" She squeaked as Paul put his elbow into Jareds stomach.

Jared looked up, and so did Paul. Letting each other go, laughing. "Lucky your girlfriend is here to protect you." Paul teased, what almost started a new struggle if Kim had not put her arm around Jared. "You would have kicked his ass." sarah whispered in his ear, earning a bearhug from the giant wolf.

They enjoyed the time spend together, but as the night grew on, Sarah started to yawn. She had been up early that day, and was getting tired. "Want to go home?" Paul whisperd to her. "Yeah, we still need to pick up my key." They got up and said their goodbyes. Paul told them to behave, before wrapping his arms around her, walking her to the car.


	7. Key!

**I know.. I know.. It has been ages.. But it is finished and I will post it all!**

Paul pulled up to her mothers house, but to her dismay, she saw all the lights were off, and the car was not in the driveway.  
>Sarah cursed.<br>"I forgot, she is with my grandma tonight." She let herself fall back into her seat, and cursed again.  
>"What do we do now?"<p>

She could see herself sleeping by the bonfire, maybe even at Leah's place.  
>"You can sleep at my place."<p>

Her head snapped towards Paul, his eyes growing bigger as he started to panic about what he just said.  
>"I mean, we have a spare room, you can sleep there and we can get your key tomorrow."<p>

Sarah bit her lower lip. "I don't know."

"It is no trouble, it is better then sleeping on the beach."  
>It was like he read her mind, Sarah sighed.<br>"Sure, lets do that."  
>She touched his leg, softly pinching it with her hand. "Thanks Paul, it's really sweet of you."<br>He put his arm around her, and pulled her close. "Anything for you."

They pulled up at a very nice house, not too big and not too small. Sarah realized she had never been in his house before.  
>Slowly she followed the broad man in front of her.<p>

It was already late and his family was sleeping, and the house was dark.  
>Inside the house looked nice and cozy, in its gray way that belonged with the night. Softly Paul led her upstairs to the bedrooms.<p>

"This is my bedroom in case you need anything, and you can sleep here."

He opened a door and a small room with a made bed and a nightstand was shown in the light.  
>It had lots of flowers and pink and Sarah felt right at home.<p>

"Paul." She whispered.

"Have you got a shirt or something, for me to sleep in."  
>As she said it, she felt the blood running to her cheeks, making Paul smile.<p>

"Sure, hold on."  
>He walked out of the room and moments later he was back, carying a blue shirt with the name of a band across it.<p>

"It was from before, so I think you won't drown in it." Sarah smiled.

"Thanks."

A silence came between them, both of them not really knowing what to do. "Well, goodnight then..." Paul said, as he moved to the door. "Goodnight Paul." They both smiled as he closed the door.

In the morning, Sarah got a towel and moved into the shower. As she got down, Paul was making breakfast. He smiled at her. "Good morning."

Sarah wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
>"Good morning." Paul had frozen and looked at her with disbelieve in his eyes.<p>

Sarah giggled. "Are you always like that?"  
>He started to smile, placing a small kiss on her cheek as well. It tickled in her belly.<p>

"Hmm you smell like soap."

He gave her another kiss.

At that moment the livingroom door opened and a man walked in. It was clearly Paul's father. They looked very much alike, even though his father was not as large and strong as Paul was. Behind him a woman walked in, she was very tiny and her long sleek hair made her look like Pocahontas.

"Paul.. Who is this?"


	8. second thoughts

"Paul.. Who is this?"

His mother looked at her with a cold look. Her mouth pulled together in a thin stripe, clearly not liking the sight of a strange girl in the arms of her son, early in the morning.

Paul smiled and pulled Sarah even closer.

"Mom, dad, This is Sarah. We went to the movies yesterday, but she got locked out of her home. She slept here last night."  
>His mother raised her eyebrow as she stuck out her hand.<p>

"Aren't you a bit to old for my son." Sarah froze, Paul glared at his mother, but Sarah handled it.

"I am younger then I look." She said smiling as she shook her hand.  
>"What a lovely guestroom you have, I just love the flowers on the wall. Where did you get them?"<p>

Pauls mother started to beam, and relief was on her face as she realized the strange girl had been sleeping in the guestroom. "I made them myself."

"Really? That is very good!"

Paul put down two more plates. "Breakfast anyone?"

* * *

><p>Sarah looked at her mother who opened the door with a surprised look on her face. "What's wrong?" Sarah smiled as a blush ran over her face. "I locked myself out."<p>

Her mother looked at her for a moment, before she started to snicker."Idiot."  
>She looked behind her, seeing Paul lean against the car.<p>

"And when was this?" She looked at her daughter, a bit tempered and Sarah knew she had to be careful.

"Yesterday, but mom I did not do it on purpose, Paul let me sleep in their guestroom!"

Her mother shook her head. Knowing Paul's reputation.

"And where was HE sleeping?"

Sarah sighed, pouting her lips. "In his own bed, can I have my key now mom?"

"No. How did his parents react?" Living on the reservation, she knew Paul's parents and how they though about girls in their house.

_Aren't you a bit old for my son?_

His mothers words rang in her mind, and Sarah felt her heart drop. "Not good ?" S

arah looked at Paul. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"They made a point."

She said quietly, feeling her heart break in her chest. Her mother's eyebrows knit together. "Sarah?" Sarah looked up.

"Can I just have my keys mom?" She asked tired, just wanted to go to bed and cry.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked for the 10th time at her door.<p>

"Yes, I .. I just need a bit more sleep. Go on patrol." "Do you want to hang out later?"

Sarah was unable to look at him.

"Just go on patrol Paul. I need to clean my house today. We will call alright?"

He nodded, before she managed to give him a smile as he turned one last time to wave at her as he left into the woods.

She walked inside, haunted by the words.

_Aren't you a bit old... old._

She was older then Paul, he would get hurt. What if he suddenly ran after someone else. Like Sam had on Leah. She had learned it was a wolf thing from Emily. She could not lose him.  
>The longer it took, the more it would hurt. Sarah sank down on her bed, staring at her wall. In her mind she saw Paul kiss with Lara from his class.<p>

Better stop it now.

So she should just let him go.


	9. everything is going to be alright

**Alright this chapter has the hint of sex in it. So skip it if you do not want to read about that. **

With pain in her heart, Sarah had declined the question if she wanted to go do something together for 5 times now.  
>It hurt so badly to do so, to think up another excuse, but they just had to get over each other.<p>

They were not meant to be.

She was older then him, and she was afraid things would go wrong very soon. He started to leave messages on her phone.  
>First cheerful ones, but the more she ignored him, the more emotional they became.<br>For her as well.

She got home from work that day, and looked on her machine.

3 messages.

With a sigh she pressed play.

"Hey Sara, it's Emily. We are heaving a large dinner tomorrow, would you like to come? Just call and let me know. Bye!"

_"Next Message."_

"Hey Sara, it's Paul."  
>His voice sounded tired. "<br>I... Did I do something wrong? If I did can we please talk about it?"

_"Next Message."_

Hey, it's me again."  
>Pauls voice had a hint of anger in it now. Sarah never heard him be angry.<br>"I need to talk to you now. I don't care where you are, I am coming over to you. You know I can find you."

As if he had been waiting, and Sarah knew he probably had been waiting, there were three firm knocks on her door.  
>Closing her eyes, she exhaled and walked over to the front door.<br>There he was, wearing only his cut of jeans, Sarah was startled by his muscular body and dark eyes.  
>They were looking angry, but as they met hers, they turned doubtful.<p>

Sarah found herself grabbing his face and pulling it close, kissing him full on the lips. His arms were wrapped around her, and he was pushing her inside towards the couch. The lust she felt was too great to ignore. The fight she thought she was going to have disappeared, and the thought about not being with him had been eradicated from her mind completely.  
>In stead, she had a giant, sexy, muscular guy on top of her, trying to take off her top.<br>In a free moment without kissing, she grabbed his shoulders.

"Paul, are you sure about this?" The man on top of her just growled before kissing her again. Taking off each others clothes, they moved to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, the two of them were trying to catch her breath, lying naked in each others arms. Sarah kissed her lover on his shoulder, before rubbing her head against it.<p>

"Now..." Paul managed to say.  
>"Why were you not answering your phone?"<p>

Sarah sighed. "I am sorry, I was thinking... I am older then you, and the age difference would become a problem."

"Only by 2 years, that is nothing. Imagine.. you being 32, me 30. You 82, me 80."

Sarah giggled. "You think we will be 80 and 82 together?"

Paul pulled her even closer.  
>"Sarah I know we are going to be. We wolves... we have this thing..."<p>

At that moment Sarah's phone started to ring. She tried to ignore it, but it didn't work.

"I am sorry..." She said, as she grabbed her phone to see who was calling.

_Seth._

She picked up her phone.

"Sarah."

"Hey Sarah, it's Seth... I was wondering... Are you going to Sam and Emily's dinner.."

"I don't know Seth."

"Because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go with me."

Paul suddenly grabbed the phone out of his hands. "Lay off Clearwater!" He suddenly sounded angry. Quickly she pulled the phone out of his hand.  
>Seth was still talking.<p>

"...didn't know she was your imprint man. You never told us! I am sorry."

And with that he hung up. Sarah glared at Paul and slapped him with her phone.  
>"You insensitive bastard. Seth just has a crush. It is sweet, but I would never go into it. I thought you were too young, Seth is even younger."<br>In the meantime she had kept hitting Paul with her phone. Paul grabbed her wrist stopping her hitting him.  
>"He just needed to know you are mine."<p>

Sarah laughed. "Oh really, I am yours. You know what, I will call Seth to go to the dinner."  
>She looked at her phone and started to laugh even more.<br>"Ok maybe not." She had not hit him hard, but hard enough to break her phone.

Paul grabbed her and laughed, rolling her on top of him again. When they started kissing, Sarah knew there was no stopping them.

* * *

><p>About three hours later, they took their time this time, Sarah was laying in the cup of his arm, half asleep.<p>

"Hey lovely." Paul whispered. She moaned in reply. "I need to go, I have to patrol."  
>Sarahs eyes flew open. "You have to go?"<br>He kissed her hair. "Yeah, I can be back in three hours."

The warm bed, his warm body made her sleepy.  
>"Ok, you can take my key,"<br>Paul kissed her cheek and she felt her heater climb out of the bed.  
>"Noo, don't ..." She muttered as she was almost asleep.<p>

Paul froze.

He had heard other talk about this, and always said they should not be such babies, but now she asked him not to go, he could not.

He kissed her hair again.

"Hmm, have fun on patrol, I will be waiting." Paul laughed softly. "You will be sleeping. Sleep tight my lovely."


	10. I'll chase the vampires from your door

Sarah sat up straight in her bed.  
>Something had awoken her, sending shivers down her spine.<br>She checked her alarm. It was 3 in the morning. Paul was supposed to be back three hours ago.

She now definitely heard something downstairs.  
>As quiet as she could, she got out of bed, slipping into her underwear and a tanktop.<br>She was glad her window was open, and slowly she checked if someone was outside.  
>There was a man with a long leather jacket standing outside.<p>

Quickly she moved away, before he would see her. Her hands moved towards the baseball bat she had lying next to her bed.  
>As quiet as she could she moved toward the bedroom door, hoping she would be able to at least confuse the one who was in her house.<br>She closed her eyes and in her mind she called out for help, for Paul.

To her surprise she heard a wolf howl in the distance.  
>Moments later the door opened and Sarah took a swing with the bat. As she surprised him she got one shot, before she started to run.<br>She made it a few meters, but then she felt two strong hands grabbing her arm, and pulling her in.

"Well well, that was a cheap shot." The woman pulled her hair, making her head pop back.

"If we didn't need you, you would be dead now." Sarah stamped the vampire on her foot.

"Then kill me." She started to run down the stairs, but there she was captured by the man in the long leather jacket.

"Oh a feisty one. I always like feisty." He breathed in deeply through his nose, before he spat on the floor.  
>"You have the stench of wolf all over you."<p>

"Don't spit on my floor!" Sarah hissed.

"Hush now feisty one, you have time enough to be screaming."

For a moment, Sarah was scared, but then she pushed it away. She did remain quiet, but her mind was running in high speed.  
>The tree of them got outside, and as the woman walked in front of them, she suddenly disappeared.<br>A large wolf was standing in her place, biting off her head.  
>"Oh nonono." The vampire grabbed her even more tightly.<p>

"Stay away dog, or she will die." The wolf faced them and a low growl came from him. Sarah looked at him, and recognized his eyes.  
>That was Paul. The vampire grabbed a good hold of her hair and pulled it.<br>Then, as her neck got exposed, his tong licked her neck, making Paul growl even more.  
>Sarah knew if she could get away for just a second, Paul could grab him.<br>He was wearing army boots so it was no use to stamp on his tow.

"Just jump Paul." She said."Just do it."

Paul whined softly, not sure what to do.

"Ah, selfless... he has not told you yet? About the imprint? Oh tisk tisk..."  
>Sarah took a deep breath as the vampire babbled on about something, and threw with all the power she had her behind against him.<br>Freeing one of her hands, she ran.

She could feel the fur brush her skin as Paul jumped past her, grabbing the vampire by his neck.  
>The man tried to pull her back in, he failed, but he did take her down as he fell on the ground.<p>

Then he was gone. Sarah felt the dark wet earth on her body, and within moments a cold wet nose in her neck. A soft lick made her open her eyes.  
>Then Paul changed back, wrapping his arms around her. Sarah started to cry, in his arms, and he held her.<p>

She did not see Sam giving the order to scout the surroundings, nor Leah and Jacob arriving and checking it again.  
>She calmed down after, noticing Paul was not wearing any clothes.<p>

"Paul, your naked..."

"Shh I don't care."

Sam handed him a bundle, and Paul got semi dressed again.  
>"We checked your house, everything is empty. You can sleep at our place tonight if you want to."<p>

Sarah nodded. "I just need to grab some stuff." Sarah grabbed Paul's hand as she went inside.

* * *

><p>The bed in Sam and Emily's house was big. Paul was laying behind her with his arms around her.<p>

He kept kissing her hair, holding her close. "Paul..." Sarah whispered

"Hmmm..."

"What is imprinting?"

"What?"

"Imprinting, Seth used the word, as did the vampire. What is it?"

Paul sighed, turning around so she could lay in the corner of his arm.

"When you are a wolf, you are very likely to have a soulmate. Someone that fits with you. When you find her, you can imprint on her.  
>That means that you two are together forever. Sometimes romantically, sometimes only friendship.<br>Your soulmate can only be with you, for wolves get a bit posessive and protective about their imprint. You are my imprint.  
>That is why I might overreacted with Seth asking you out.<br>And that is why I came, I felt something was wrong with you."

"... Right... So,... there is no choice?"

"Oh yes there is.. you can.. decline the imprint."

"And what will happen then?"

"I will go crazy." Sarah laughed. "You already are."

"But do you accept?"

Sarah sighed and kissed him. "Of course, I have been wanting to tell you this for so long. I love you."

"I love you too Sarah."


	11. epiloge

They had been together for a few years now, Paul had moved in with her, sharing the bills as he took a job at the local gym.  
>Paul had gone on one of his patrols. It had been calm for months now, after the whole trouble with Bella and that weird little girl of hers.<p>

Sarah was looking at one of those stupid soapserries, as she was cleaning some vegetables for Paul's dinner when he came home.

"I have to tell you something..." The camera zoomed in at the woman, a filter making sure she looked flawless.  
>"I am having an affair, with your brother."<p>

Sarah rubbed her cheek drying the tear that was falling down. She bit her lower lip.  
><em>Why on earth was she crying?<em>  
>She heard the front door open, and she turned to look for her lover.<p>

Paul had a slow smile on his lips, but as he saw her red eyes, he ran towards her.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Sarah bit her lower lip, trying not to cry. "What happened?"

"You took so long, and I missed you so much, and then Lisa is having an affair with Hailen." Paul's face twist in confusion.

"Who is doing what?" Sarah put down the vegetables she had been cleaning with such great effort with a loud bang.

"NEVER MIND."

She had yelled, getting on her feet, suddenly feeling anger.

With large paces she started to walk away, leaving Paul flabbergasted behind.

"Sarah?" Paul shook his head.  
>"Woman..."<p>

Sarah heard him in the kitchen and turned around with fury in her eyes. "  
>WHAT!" Her voice pitched higher.<p>

"Nothing dear, is there food?"

Sarah glared at him, before turning around and storming outside.

She put her head on the large oak tree they had in their garden. She tried to slow down her breathing, calming her nerves.  
>These moodswings were getting out of hand. Maybe she needed to talk to Emily.<p>

As she calmed down a bit, she moved inside, seeing Paul already grabbed a plate, but he left a good portion for her.  
>She had wanted to eat the broccoli, but now the smell made her stomach turn.<p>

"I am sorry Paul, I... I am going to Em for a moment."

She moved closer, and gave him a big kiss."I love you."

"I love you to, I need to go to Sam later tonight, how about we go back together?"

Sarah nodded, before she gave him another kiss. "I love you very much."

He softly rubbed her chin. "Right back at ya strange woman."

* * *

><p>Sarah knocked.<p>

Sam filled the doorway as he opened. "Hey Sam, Is Emily home?" He nodded. "She is in the kitchen."

Sarah walked passed him, closing the door of the kitchen behind her. As Emily put down a cup of tea in front of her, Sarah started to cry.  
>"Emily, I think I am getting sick."<br>She told her about everything, the sick feelings, the moodswings. Emily nodded through the whole thing.  
>Giving her a cup of her special herb tea.<p>

As Sarah calmed down a bit she moved away, coming back soon after.

"Sarah, before you think you are dying... please... try this."

Sarah looked at the package she had gotten. _Clear Blue_ It said.

"You can try it at home, or here, but please, check this out first."

* * *

><p>Sarah stared at it. Two stripes... Two blue stripes...<p>

It explained the world. The puking, the cravings, the gaining of weight. She thought she was getting sick. Dropping down on the bed she stared at it again.

Two blue stripes. She checked the box again.

_Congratulations. You are pregnant._ It said.

She could not help it, but a smile was forming on her face.

Pregnant. She was going to have a baby..

Emily walked over to her. "And?"  
>She asked smiling, already reading her face. "You were right."<p>

Sarah was standing outside, looking out into the woods. Paul came walking out of it, looking as sexy as always.  
>Seeing her, she saw he had worry on his face. He knew something was wrong with her, and he had tried to manage it for the last weeks.<br>"Are you alright?" he asked carefully as he pulled her into a hug.  
>Sara shook her head. He pressed her head against his chest.<p>

"What is wrong?"

"I can't eat everything anymore. And I have to be careful lifting thing Paul."

He sighed and kissed her hair. "What you got?" He asked it fast.

"I got a baby inside me Paul. You are going to be a father." She looked at him, beaming out her joy.  
>He stared at her with large eyes.<p>

"For real?"

"Yes. For real" He started to laugh and spun her round in his arms.

**The End!**

****_Thank you for sticking with me. I know it is a sweet end, but I love sweet ends.  
><em>


End file.
